Hijinks in Berry Bitty City
by iheartsonic
Summary: One-shots starring the most famous residents of Berry Bitty City.


**Hello, fanfiction! It's good to be back, even if it's for a short time :3. Yeah, IsonicfanI and I are both in University now, so we no longer have a lot of time for writing like we used to *sob*. But I've just figured out two things. First of all, the Sonic film is coming out soon. Secondly and more importantly, I've written series of crossover one-shots before, but none taking place in the crossover world of my OTP. So let's take care of that. And yeah, in this one-shot, I'm going to make fun of the most infamous aspect of the Sonic film, which is technically not an aspect of the Sonic film anymore...let's just get started with the story, shall we?**

**Title: **The film

**Summary: **Lemon wants to be on the styling team for Sonic's film crew. Things don't go well.

**Pairings: **none

**Other fandoms: **none

**Misc: *spoilers in case IsonicfanI and I get back into serious writing* **Sour Grapes shows up in her 2009 version as part of Sonic's crew, even though IsonicfanI has already established that she's Pieman's partner in crime. Before we stopped writing, we were planning to write a story about how Sour was looking for her long-lost sister and Pieman had promised he would help her if she joined him, but Pieman ended up betraying her, so she would turn against Pieman and join Sonic instead. But since we can't write anymore, let's just pretend all those events have already taken place sometime before this one-shot and just roll with it. ***end of potential spoilers***

* * *

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were home, playing Smash Bros.

Silver: "Will you stop using the _You're too slow_ taunt?"

Sonic: "Why? It applies both inside the game and outside"

Shadow: "Yeah, they illustrated your speed perfectly when they gave you that cameo with the loop and the jetpack"

Sonic: "How did you manage to talk about Smash Bros without complaining that you don't star in it?"

Shadow: "Easy. I figured out the reason why they didn't cast me is that I'd be too OP. If I was playable, you could win with one button press. There'd be no challenge and no fun in that"

Silver: "Did you take Huck pills or something?"

Shadow: "Hey, at least I have something to back up my bragging, unlike Huck"

The doorbell rang.

Shadow: "Will one of you get that?"

Sonic: "No way. If one of us gets up, you'll unpause the game and cheat again"

Shadow: "Maybe it's Strawberry"

Sonic got up and rushed to the door. "Oh, it's just Lemon"

Lemon: "Good to see you too. So, I heard the news"

Shadow: "What news?"

Lemon: "Sonic's franchise is about to hit the big screen"

Shadow: "Oh, come on! I get that I can't have playable roles in games because I'm OP, but a film? There's no gameplay balance to worry about, so why didn't I get a role?"

Lemon: "What's got into him?"

Sonic: "Just Shadow being Shadow"

Lemom: "Anyway, since there's a film being made, that means there must be a film crew, right?"

Sonic: "Yeah"

Lemom: "A film crew has a styling team, right?"

Sonic: "Where are you trying to get?"

Lemon: "I want to be on the styling team"

Sonic: "Uhh...are you sure about that? That's very different from beauty salon stuff"

Lemon: "Don't worry, I'm an all-around stylist. Beauty salon work isn't my only field. I can work with actors, supermodels, edgelords...long story, don't ask"

Sonic: "Well, the marketing team said I needed a unique look for the film"

Lemon: "I can take care of that! Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

Sonic: "Okay, I'll talk to the producer and see what I can do about that"

Lemon hugged Sonic. "Thank you!" she then headed home. "I better get started if I want to get that job. Bye!"

Sonic: "Okay, bye!"

Sonic returned to the living room. "So, I guess the film crew will have a new member. Let's hope the producer will like Lemon's ideas"

Shadow: "Hey, did she mention something about styling for edgelords?"

A few weeks later, at Strawberry's cafe:

Strawberry sat down at one of the tables and opened the web browser on her tablet. "Alright, everyone, the first trailer came out"

Orange: "This is so exciting!"

Sour: "I can't believe we had to wait for the actual trailer to see what you came up with, Lemon. We're friends with one of the members of the styling team and with the main star. You and Sonic could've shown us in person"

Orange: "Well, the last time they were leaks, _Sonic 06_ happened"

Sonic: "Whatever, let's just see it"

Strawberry pressed play. They watched a few scenes of the upcoming film, which depicted Sonic entering what looked like a cave to play some music on a cassette player, causing a power outage by running on the road and generating electricity, getting shot with a tranquiliser dart and fighting robots. But something was wrong. In the trailer, Sonic looked strange. His arms and legs were unnaturally muscular for a Mobian his size, he had too many spikes on his back, his mouth was strangely wide and, somehow, Lemon had managed to make his eyes look weirdly small and wide apart. And on top of that, his arms were blue.

Orange looked at the screen in confusion. "Who or what is that thing?"

Lemon: "Sonic. I did a really good job with the makeup, right?"

Sour: "I'm not sure _good_ is the right word"

Lemon: "What do you mean? I researched what Sonic's fans like. I even checked fanart and everything"

Orange was losing it. "You took inspiration from fanart?!"

Lemon: "Yeah. What's the problem?"

Strawberry was checking the comments. "The fans don't seem happy at all"

Sweet: "You see, Lemon, Sonic's fan base is quite...uhh...divided. The fans disagree a lot about how the Sonic franchise should be handled. And some fans tend to be-"

Orange: "You ruined Sonic! I challenge you to a duel!"

Sour: "Like that"

Suddenly, Sonic's phone rang. He picked up the phone to see who was calling. "It's the producer"

Lemon gulped.

Sonic answered the phone. "Hello"

Strawberry: "What is he saying?"

Sonic: "A bunch of things I can't paraphrase in a K plus-rated story. But he wants to talk to Lemon" he turned his attention back to the producer on the phone. "Sure, right away"

But when he looked around, Lemon was missing.

Sonic: "Yeah, this'll take a while. She's the one that turns invisible"

* * *

**Well, that's it for now :3 I'll have to come up with ideas for future one-shots. I'm open to suggestions.**


End file.
